The Outsiders
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Emma and Joseph love adventure, but nothing would have prepared them for what waited for them when they got home from school. Rated T for action violence. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 How the Summer Began

**EmmALewisS asked for this story. Ben 10 and all it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ben 10: The Outsiders<strong>

The rock music was loud enough for anyone standing next to her to hear clear as day, but it was her favorite song and she didn't care.

Her name was Emma and she was heading home after a good day at school. She had just passed her science test and was looking forward to strumming her guitar for fun.

The fifteen-year-old finally reached the walkway to the house and smiled when the door opened and her brother Joseph came running out to her.

"Hey, Emma! Guess what!?" he said enthusiastically.

Smiling, she looked down at the eleven-year-old. "What?" she said.

"Mom and Dad are going to take us to Universal!" he shouted happily.

"Really? Awesome!" said Emma. They had been looking forward to going to Universal Studios since their parents had mentioned it a week ago. They now walked into the house and a flash of black caught Emma's attention, but when she turned to look, she only saw the coat rack with her mother's favorite coat on it. Shrugging, she went upstairs to set down her bag, deciding to worry about it later as today was the last day of school with summer beginning tomorrow, she sat down on her bed and flopped back, letting out a deep sigh.

"Sis! Come on! Soccer!" said Joe in a rush.

Smiling again, she got up. "Alright, shorty," she teased. "I'm so gonna beat you!"

"No way!" said Joe, running downstairs and outside with Emma right behind him. They had just reached the back yard when suddenly blasts began hitting the Earth and a huge ship came down in front of them. The hatch door opened to reveal a strange person with tentacles around his face. Emma stood beside her brother protectively.

The person looked at them. "Get them," he hissed, "but make sure they are unharmed. The girl will be my bride and the boy my slave."

"Yes, Lord Vilgax," said one of the strange droids beside him as they moved in.

Emma and Joe began running and made it to the house and ran inside, locking the doors. "Mom! Dad!" said Emma. "There's these weird robots outside!"

Before they could comment, shots began to pierce the house and they all screamed. Emma grabbed Joe's hand and they ran outside to the front yard. They had just turned off the sidewalk and around some hedges when they were both grabbed by someone in a black, armored suit.

Struggling, but no match for their captor as he picked them both up in his arms with no trouble, the children sagged in his arms and he took them up to a spaceship that took off after they were aboard. Emma began to cry and Joe had tears in his eyes.

Their captor took them to what looked like the command center and sat down in a large, comfy chair and turned towards the front where the controls were.

"Gluto," he said in a firm voice. "Take us to Petropia."

Unintelligible sounds were heard and then Emma felt a hand rub her back, causing her to look up at their captor who seemed to be looking at her. His arms came around both of them in a firm, but gentle hug. "Don't be frightened, little ones," he said in a gentle tone.

"Why not?" said Joe, now beginning to look upset. "You kidnapped us! What do you want from us? Because I know you're just trying to make us not afraid so you can hurt us!"

The black-armored head turned to him. "I would never hurt you or your sister, Joseph," he said to him in a soft, somewhat firm tone. "You both are my niece and nephew and I would never hurt a member of my family."

Emma looked up at him. "Who are you?" she said.

The helmet slid back to reveal a face seemingly made of bluish-green crystals with yellow eyes. Both children looked shocked and then looked a little fearful, but he simply hugged them and rubbed their backs.

"My name is Tetrax," he said. "And it is my mission to get you two to Petropia now."

Emma looked up at him. "Why?" she asked.

Tetrax looked at her. "Because Vilgax is after you two and I swore to your parents that I would protect you two."

Joe looked confused. "Mom and Dad never mentioned you," he said.

Tetrax shook his head. "Not the ones you call your parents," he said gently and then pressed a button on the arm of the chair and a drawer opened on the side and he lifted out a picture, showing them.

"These two are your parents. They were the best plumber agents in the galaxy."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 1! Don't worry, there will be more! Thank you all for your patience and please review!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are We?

**Whoo! Finally updated! This chapter took me a little longer than I expected, but I got caught up in "Siblings: A Song of Family". But now, with that story done, I can focus on this one and I will also be posting other stories while working on this one. So updates will probably be a little slow, but they'll be coming! Don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Who are we?<strong>

Emma looked at the picture and she felt something. "These two…are our parents?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Tetrax said to her. "The parents you know now are your adoptive parents, Shanny and Ryan."

"Adoptive?" asked Joe, looking a little upset. Tetrax rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Where are our parents then?" asked Emma.

Tetrax looked at her and he looked sad. "They died on a mission a long time ago and asked me to watch over you two," he said. "You both were just little then, barely a few years old."

"So, if they asked you to watch over us…?" Joseph asked questioningly.

"The Plumbers decided that it would be safer for you two to be with a human family on Earth, despite the fact you two are aliens," Tetrax answered.

"Aliens?" asked Emma.

The Petrosapien nodded and called up the files on their birth parents, James and Amy.

"Amy was a Big Chill alien and James was a Pyronite, or Heat Blast alien," he said. "You would think being opposites would not work out, but your parents loved each other very much."

Emma looked at the picture again and saw something. Her mother's stomach looked…rounded. She gently touched the picture.

"Is she…pregnant?" she asked, looking back at Tetrax.

"Yes," he said. "She was expecting you at the time and they were both thrilled when you were born and when Joseph was born as well."

It was silent as the former bounty hunter fell into deep thought. Then he sighed. "I remember when both of you were born," he said. "When your mother asked if I wanted to hold you, Emma, I had protested that I was a mercenary and didn't know how to handle a small infant. But she wouldn't take no for an answer and she made me hold you."

He then chuckled. "When I was holding you, you looked up at me and then fell asleep, to my surprise. Joe did the same thing when he was just born. It was after that when your parents decided to make me your uncle. I thought they were joking, but they had the papers drawn up and signed."

"But then, they died and we were sent to live with Shanny and Ryan," said Emma.

Tetrax nodded. "I wanted to take care of you, but Vilgax knew about you and I couldn't risk him finding you. Also, Kyber heard about you two and is interested in hunting you."

"Kyber?" Joe asked, his voice quiet and a little fearful when Tetrax said 'hunter'.

"Yes," he said. "So, I found Shanny and Ryan and they adopted you, swearing that they would raise you and protect you, but they knew if robots came into the yard that they had to get out of there fast and that I would come for you two."

Emma looked up at him. "Are they…okay?" she asked.

Tetrax looked at her. "I don't know, Emma," but I really hope they are."

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep under the house, Shanny and Ryan were making sure everything was secured and that they had enough to live down there.<p>

"Honey, do you think Emma and Joe are okay?" she asked her husband.

Ryan nodded firmly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Tetrax knows what to do. We went over the plans long ago, remember?" he asked.

Shanny nodded. "I know," she said. "But a mother can worry, right? Even though they are half-alien."

Ryan nodded again. "I know," he said. "We'll figure this out, somehow and Tetrax will keep them safe. He may be only their uncle, but he's a protective one at that."

"Yes," she said. "I'll try not to worry so much."

But both knew that they would worry, because now with a hunter and a warlord after the children, the situation was not going to be an easy one to deal with and get out of.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured Tetrax needed to reveal to the kids that he was their uncle and that their adoptive parents had known the danger, but took the risk. Bit of a family moment, yes. There will be more of those, and don't worry, Shanny and Ryan will be reunited with the kids towards the end. Please review!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3 Thirst of the Hunter

**Here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Thirst of the Hunter<strong>

Kyber sat aboard his ship among his many trophies, admiring them and thinking about more trophies to add to his growing collection. Ben Tennyson would make a great trophy, he was sure, but that would have to wait for later, because Kyber was interested in two children who were part alien, but also part human, which was interesting and rare. Their parents had been part human as well, but the trait had been recessive in them, but their children had the trait and could change from their alien forms to human.

"Two such rare trophies would be perfect for my collection," he said, sharpening his hunting knife. "No one, not even Vilgax, can stop me from getting them."

He glanced around one more time. "Yes, this will be an excellent hunt," he chuckled darkly as he began polishing his knife.

Little did he know, someone was watching him from one of the many air grilles in his ship.

* * *

><p>This person moved quickly out, fear and worry making them hurry back to the meeting spot where his two colleagues were waiting. They looked up at their companions approach.<p>

"He's getting ready to hunt them," their companion said, out of breath from running.

"He must not succeed," said one of the ones who waited and then turned to the third one. "We may need Ben Tennyson to help us with this one."

"Yes," the third one agreed solemnly. "First, we must warn Tetrax and perhaps get the children to some place where Kyber can't get to."

"He's a hunter though," said the first. "Which planet can he not go to?"

The third speaker was thoughtful before saying one word. "Xenon."

His two companions were shocked. "But that planet is dangerous," protested the second speaker. "The Florauna are very territorial. They'll eat those kids."

The third speaker shook his head and spoke. "I have a good friend among them who is their leader. He will make sure the children are protected once we tell him the situation."

His companions nodded slowly. "Alright," said the first speaker. "We warn Tetrax, then we need to get the kids to Xenon, and then we fight. But I think it's best that we get someone to take the kids to Xenon so no suspicion is drawn to us."

"Agreed," the second speaker said. "I know a Tetramand who can help us."

All three nodded. "Alright," said the third speaker. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, boy. More mystery. Xenon was the planet mentioned in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. The three speakers are good guys, don't worry. Free cyber cookies to those who review! Please review!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4 Promise and Protection

**Here is the next chapter! A little fluffy comfort moment between the kids and Tetrax.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Promise and Protection<strong>

Emma jumped awake with a cry as she quickly glanced at her surroundings. Joe woke up when he heard her cry out and he looked disturbed.

"Emma?" he asked her. "What happened?"

Emma took a deep breath. "A bad dream," she said. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay. You actually woke me up from a bad dream too," he admitted.

There was silence for a few minutes before Emma spoke up. "Do you think Uncle Tetrax will let us stay with him to keep the nightmares away?" she asked.

Joe shrugged, knowing it was probably a bit silly to go seeking an adult to ask to stay with them to not have nightmares, but considering what had happened, he could understand that his sister was scared. He was too.

"Okay," said Joe.

The two of them silently made their way to Tetrax's room, hoping the bounty hunter wouldn't be mad at them.

Tetrax was awakened by the sound of feet outside his door and at first thought it was Gluto checking to see if the ship was secure, but then he listened again and the footsteps sounded hesitant.

"I hope he's not mad at us for this," said a voice he recognized to be Emma's.

Sitting up as the door opened to show the two kids looking in uncertainly, Tetrax cleared his throat, making them look towards him.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked, his voice a little stern, but also concerned.

Emma looked down at the floor. "We had bad dreams," she said, her voice small before a whimper escaped her. Seeing her scared expression and Joe's frightened expression, Tetrax's face softened and he let out a gentle sigh, now understanding that the kids came to him for comfort.

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out to both of them, bracing himself when they tackled him in their haste. Wrapping them both up in a protective hug, he rocked them, his mind wandering back to when they were just babies and how he rocked them in his arms back then. Emma and Joe snuggled closer as he continued to comfort them.

"Uncle Tetrax, can we stay with you?"

Tetrax turned to Emma, a little surprised she called him uncle, although he had said he was their uncle. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, you two can stay," he said, noting their relieved looks. They must have been scared that he would say no. He gently tucked them in beside him.

"You two can always come to me when you have nightmares or if something's bothering you and you want to talk to someone," he said to them.

"Okay. Good night, Uncle Tetrax," said Emma.

"Good night, Uncle Tetrax," said Joe.

Tetrax smiled at them. "Good night, little ones," he said.

Neither Emma nor Joe minded that he called them that as they went back to sleep, Tetrax following suit a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: We get a closer look at what a certain warlord and a certain hunter are both thinking and up to! Stay tuned and please review!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5 Villains' Greed

**Here is chapter 5 with Vilgax and Kyber in their thoughts and Sevenseven is also present! What's going to happen to those kids?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Villains' Greed<strong>

Vilgax was downright mad that the two humans had escaped and he was currently punching the wall, leaving some good sized dents in it, making Sevenseven, who was aboard the ship a tad worried. Vilgax finally stopped for a breath.

"Soon," he said. "Soon. I will have the boy and girl as my slave and my bride respectively."

"_Scrlltrllvrsthscrgg?" _the bounty hunter grunted, his tone that of curiousness as to why Vilgax was so interested in these two humans.

"I want them because they are humans with alien blood and can transform at will," said Vilgax in response. "It's too bad they can't yet transform. Perhaps I can make them with some…persuasion."

Sevenseven watched as Vilgax prepared some things for his lab as he processed what the warlord told him. Two human children with alien blood? He had heard of only a few of them existing and they were hard to track down. He grew a little worried. Unlike his brother Sixsix, Sevenseven never liked kidnapping children or hurting them. With the Incursians, he had had no choice but the kidnap the princess, but that was because he needed the money then. Since then, he had tried to go after Ben Tennyson, but more than one run in with the Plumbers soon discouraged that, so he just drifted through space, visiting some planets and helping out locals here and there.

These children were going to need to be rescued if Vilgax did catch them. Sevenseven vowed quietly that when that time came, he'd be ready to help the children get away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyber was training in his personal training room, sharpening his skills with his new pet, the creature that was Ditto's natural predator.<p>

The creature growled softly and Kyber chuckled. "Soon, my friend," he said. "Once I capture the two and stuff them as my trophies, you can feast upon the flesh as you please."

Kyber then smiled wickedly. "I know they're out there and it's only a matter of time and patience, two things that I luckily have at my disposal," he said.

With a laugh that could have frozen even Vilgax in his tracks, Kyber went off to sharpen another one of his swords.

* * *

><p><strong>The translation for Sevenseven's question is: "Why do you want these two humans so much?" (Just something I came up with).<strong>

**I know I made Sevenseven OOC, but I got the idea that he could change and be a good guy from the Ben 10 Omniverse episode: "Store 23" where Sevenseven 23 works with the Plumbers and is a friend of Tetrax's. Plus, Sevenseven is kinda cool, for a bad guy, but I think he can be a good guy too.**

**Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6 Change of Plans

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update. I had to decide what to do with this chapter and felt it should go in this direction. BTW: remember the three speakers from before who spied on the villains and decided the kids need to be taken to Xenon? Well, the three speakers are revealed in this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Change of plans<strong>

Tetrax woke up the next morning and saw only Emma still tucked in beside him. Smiling, he got up and let her sleep as he went in search of Joseph, who was sitting in Tetrax's chair at the console, looking at it with big eyes and pretending he was flying the ship.

Tetrax chuckled. "You've got a ways to go before becoming a pilot, kid," he said, giving the boy a playful noogie.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, but I can dream, right?" he asked.

Tetrax chuckled again. "Yes, you can dream," he said to the young boy. Emma then came in and hugged Tetrax, who returned her hug fondly.

Suddenly, the communications rang that someone was trying to contact them. Gluto brought the speakers up on screen.

"Tetrax," said one of the three speakers. The screen was too dark to see their faces. "Vilgax and Kyber are headed your way. You need to get the kids out of there."

"I'm trying," the bounty hunter said. "How did you know they're coming?"

"We've been spying on them," said another speaker. "We're coming aboard with a friend to take them to a safe planet."

"Where?" asked Tetrax.

"Sorry, old friend," said a third voice. "Better if you didn't know, should Vilgax and Kyber overhear."

The third voice sounded familiar to Tetrax, but he couldn't say as the first speaker spoke now. "We will be boarding in about ten minutes," he said. "We must hurry."

The connection went off and Emma and Joe were wondering what would happen. "What's going on, Uncle Tetrax?" asked Emma.

Tetrax sighed lightly, feeling a little afraid for the kids' safety. He turned to them. "Some friends are going to get you two someplace where Vilgax and Kyber shouldn't be able to reach you," he said. "Don't worry. You can trust them."

The kids didn't look too reassured as then three aliens came into view: A Conductiod, a Thep Khufan, and a Crystalsapien.

"Tetrax," said the first one.

Tetrax was surprised. "Feedback, Snare-Oh, Sugilite," he said.

Sugilite nodded. "And one more," he said before stepping aside to reveal a Tetramand. "This is my good friend, Rescor."

Rescor nodded at Tetrax. "I've come to take the kids to the safe planet, to prevent our enemies from finding out where they are," he said.

Tetrax nodded and Emma and Joe both hugged him. "Be safe, Uncle Tetrax," said Emma.

"I will," he promised. "I'll come for both of you when the war's over."

Both nodded and left with Rescor, watching as Tetrax and the other three got ready to battle Vilgax and Kyber.

* * *

><p><strong>Big battle's coming up! Will Rescor get the kids to Xenon in time? How will the others fair in battle?<strong>

**P.S. Rescor is a Tetramand and my OC that I came up with.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Friend

**newbienovelistRD: The big battle's coming up soon. Probably in about three chapters, depending.**

**SMJ: Don't worry, there will be a tickle moment between Tetrax and the kids, but it probably won't be until near the end of the story. But it will be there. I promise.**

**EmmALewisS: Glad you like it so far!**

**animegal1357: Will do! Thank you!**

**And now, here is the next chapter! Sugilite and Rescor's friend is mentioned here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Another Friend<strong>

Emma watched as Rescor steered the ship through an asteroid field that he had chosen to go through to get to Xenon. He had told them that they'd be safe there.

Joseph looked at the ship, awed by its design and the many instruments in it. He was careful not to touch anything since he didn't know how it all worked.

Rescor finally stood up, putting the ship on autopilot as he set the ship to fly to Xenon while he and the kids slept.

"Come on, kiddos," he said. "We need to get some sleep."

Emma looked unsure, as did Joe, but they did as they were told and went to bed, unable to sleep because they were worried and scared. Rescor sensed this and knew it wouldn't be long that he'd have them asking to stay with him.

He was right as they came in about an hour later. Looking up at them, he gestured for them climb in the large bed he was resting in. It was huge and could easily hold three Tetramands at once, so it was perfect for the kids to snuggle up to him.

"I know you're both worried," he said to them. "Hopefully, this war will be over soon."

The kids just nodded and fell asleep as Rescor fell asleep also.

The next morning they landed on Xenon and Wildvine came out to greet Rescor and the kids, although he was a little suspicious of the children until Rescor explained what had happened and that the kids were half alien.

Wildvine had been shocked. "Goodness," he said. "Well, you'll be safe here."

Rescor looked at Wildvine. "Will the others bother them?" he asked, thinking about the other Florauna.

"No," said Wildvine. "They've calmed down a lot and will protect anyone who needs it."

Rescor nodded and Wildvine took them to his home where they set up to stay for a while.

Emma liked the planet and sat outside, watching the other Florauna do their various activities. Joe joined her after a moment and then Wildvine came out.

"Are you two alright?" he asked kindly.

Emma shrugged. "Worried," she admitted.

Wildvine nodded. "Understandable," he said. "You two have been torn away from what you knew and you have no idea what's going on."

"It's war," said Joe. "But why is everyone so worried about us?"

"It's because you're half-alien," the plant alien said. "Half-aliens are rare and therefore considered precious to many, like the villains wanting to use the half-aliens powers or the heroes looking to keep them safe."

Emma looked at him. "So, as long as we're being hunted, we can't go home, ever?" she asked.

Wildvine looked sad. "No," he said gently. "Doing that will put your family in more danger. But don't worry, you'll see them soon. Tetrax and the others have planned for this battle for years. They're ready."

Joe sighed. "I wish we could fight and help them," he said.

Wildvine was thoughtful for a moment before laying a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Come," he said. "Let's talk to Rescor about training you to fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I only own Rescor.<strong>

**Looks like the kids are going to learn how to fight! Next up: the kids learn of their powers and how to use them and they also meet the rest of the family who fights evil. Until then, please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Chapter 8 Powers and Unite

**Holy cow! It's been over two months since I updated this story?! I'm so sorry, guys. I got a little behind with this one and my other stories took up more of my time. But here is Chapter 8! Sorry it's a little short. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer, but I'm not to sure yet. A special thanks to Sparkling Lover for helping me with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rescor. Wildvine belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and Shonda, Marcus, McKayla, Carla, Emma, and Joe all belong to EmmALewisS. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Powers and Unite<strong>

Rescor looked at the two children who stood before him after they somehow successfully changed into their alien modes. Emma was a Necrofriggian and Joseph a Pyronite. _Just like their parents,_ he thought fondly, remembering his two best friends.

He then sighed. "We didn't want you kids to get involved in this war," he said to them.

Emma stood her ground. "It became our war after Vilgax attacked our home," she said. "Shanny and Ryan may be our adoptive parents, but they are still our parents."

Joe looked very stubborn as well. "We want to fight because no one hurts our family and gets away with it," he said and his head flames actually flickered brighter for a moment.

Rescor chuckled, making the kids look at him. "Why are you laughing at us?" Emma asked, a little upset.

The Tetramand shook his head. "I'm not laughing at you two," he reassured them. "Your actions just reminded me of the same way your parents acted when they asked me to train them."

Joe's head snapped up. "You trained our birth parents?" he asked, amazed.

Rescor nodded. "Yes, I did," he said. "And I have a feeling you two will be just like them."

That made the kids smile and so Rescor and Wildvine helped them start. Homemade obstacle courses and hand-to-hand combat were practiced. Emma was quick to think and used her ice powers for much of the training, but learned the hard way about using her intangibility when a hammer came out and smacked her pretty hard, so when she redid it, she turned intangible and the hammer turned to ice, something that amazed her.

Joe turned up the heat of his fire powers and burned everything up but then learned that something like that didn't always work, especially when dealing with a water trap (he couldn't use his powers after getting doused with water, something that didn't make him happy).

At the end of the session, Rescor, Wildvine, Emma, and Joe looked like they had just taken on a whole army of Vilgax's robots. All four were tired and decided to take a break for a while.

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard and Rescor didn't have enough time to move as a huge, orange creature knocked him down and gave his face a huge like with its tongue before jumping off and trying to wipe off its tongue.

"Eww! Gross!" it spoke and transformed into a young girl that was about Joe's age, only she had red hair and brown eyes. "You need a shower, Uncle Rescor," she whined.

Rescor grabbed her and gave her a noogie. "I'll tickle you if you don't stop whining, Mickey," he teased her, making her squirm and laugh a little.

"Don't call me that," she whined again.

"Oh, be quiet, sis. You know that is Uncle Rescor's way of showing that he loves us," said a voice as a Petrosapien came into view and transformed down into a young girl that was Emma's age and had light brown hair and eyes. She gave Rescor a hug, which he returned.

"Carla, McKayla, how are you both doing?" Rescor asked.

"Pretty good, Uncle Rescor," Carla answered. She then saw Emma and Joe. "Are they our cousins Mom and Dad were talking about?"

Wildvine nodded. "Speaking of which, where are your parents?" he asked.

A green, slimy blob flew through the air, tackling Wildvine to the ground before getting burned by a Pyronite. "Honey, leave poor Wildvine alone. Just because I finally beat you in our training doesn't mean you need a new training partner," she said.

"It's not that. I just wanted to practice a little bit and impress my niece and nephew," said a new voice as the green blob transformed into a tall man. The Pyronite then transformed into a woman, who smiled at the two kids standing near Wildvine.

"Hello, Emma and Joe," she said kindly. "I'm Shonda, your aunt."

"And I'm Marcus, your uncle," said the man. "And you've met McKayla and Carla."

Emma was the first to speak. "Are you guys Plumbers, like our parents were?" she asked.

Shonda nodded. "Yes, sweetie. We are," she said with a smile.

Carla stepped forward. "We call ourselves The Outsiders," she explained. "We're kind of the SWAT Team for the Plumbers."

"Really?" asked Joe. "Can we join you guys?"

Marcus and Shonda shared a look and then turned to Rescor, who nodded approvingly. "These two are more than ready," he said.

"Alright then," said Shonda. "Carla. McKayla. Time to show your cousins the ropes."

Emma and Joe were both eager and a little anxious about all of this, but if it meant fighting Vilgax and taking him down and getting their family back, they would do it.

Little did they know, someone was watching them and nodded when he saw that the kids had done well in training. _They'll be more than ready when Vilgax comes,_ he thought as he quietly rocketed away, heading back up to Vilgax's ship to give Vilgax and update.

Minus a few important details.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. Who was that watcher? Cyber cookies to all who guess right!<strong>

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Chapter 9 Battle, Part 1

**Okay, here is the first part of the battle! Read on!**

**Shadowcelticassa and newbienovelistRD: Cyber cookies for you both! It was indeed Sevenseven watching them. Great guess!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rescor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Battle, Part 1<strong>

The kids trained hard with their family and were equipped with all that they would need, then again, being half-aliens pretty much gave them everything.

They soon headed out to the base that the Florauna had built for them, heading for a small craft that was just big enough to hold them all.

"Alright, drill time," said Rescor. The next two hours were tense as the kids fought hard in training and succeeded, pleased with themselves.

Just before the alarms went off and a strange smell filled the room, making them all collapse, coughing as a menacing laugh was heard.

* * *

><p>Tetrax grunted as he took another hit to the jaw, head hanging. "Where are they, Shard?" asked Vilgax, his tone dripping with impatience.<p>

"I don't know," he said, feeling another punch hit his jaw.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory," the warlord said slyly and two figures were dragged in, chained and bruised, some blood dripping down their faces. Tetrax's eyes widened in shock.

"No. Shanny. Ryan," he said and heard them groan as they looked up at him.

"Tetrax," said Shanny, her eyes filling with hope for a brief moment before looking terrorized as Vilgax placed a sharp claw on her neck.

"NO!" Tetrax tried to get to Shanny, but was pulled back by the droids that held him.

"Then where are they?" asked Vilgax.

The doors to the dungeon hissed open. "Forgive my intrusion, Lord Vilgax," came Psyphon's voice. "But I thought it might please you to know that we have the humans who call themselves 'The Outsiders' prisoner and the two children you seek are with them, and their powers have matured a bit."

Vilgax dropped Shanny to the floor and turned to Psyphon. "Excellent," he hissed menacingly. "Throw those three in with the others."

Tetrax, Ryan, and Shanny were all thrown into the jail cell designed for any kind of prisoner and they all each landed on their fellow companions, who had moved to catch them. Sugilite managed to catch Tetrax and help him to sit up against the cell walls, while Feedback and Snare-Oh caught Ryan and Shanny respectively. Snare-Oh tried to make Shanny's fall less painful, but it only helped a little as the three quickly helped their injured friends.

"Vilgax has the children," said Tetrax.

"No," said Sugilite, shocked and in despair.

"What are we going to do?" asked Shanny. "We can't even fight."

She was right. They were too beat up to do anything. Tetrax noticed he still had his communicator but it wasn't working after getting crushed when he was getting punched in the face.

"_Scrrttsv,"_ said a voice and they saw it was Sevenseven, looking at them. He then pointed to his arm and pressed his communicator, to which an image of Ben Tennyson came up.

"Tetrax," Ben said, shocked to see his friend in his state. "What happened?"

"Vilgax," said Tetrax, glancing suspiciously at Sevenseven.

"He's on our side, Tetrax," said Ben. "He told us what was going on and has given us information as to how to get into Vilgax's ship."

Tetrax looked at Sevenseven. "Why?" he asked him.

"_Scttsvnmtthrg,"_ said the bounty hunter in his own language. _"Zchstrvnmtscrhvcrg. Tcrtvnmstrvgrhgr."_

Tetrax listened and nodded. "Will you help us?" he asked.

Sevenseven nodded and got them free, handing them their weapons. "My partner and I will be there soon with backup," said Ben. "Good luck, guys."

Tetrax nodded and shot the computer full of crystal shards, overriding the prison door locks. "Let's move," he said as Sevenseven handed Shanny and Ryan weapons to use as they followed the Petrosapien down the halls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vilgax was watching with amusement as his six prisoners tried to break free. "Yes," he said. "You'll do perfectly. Emma, as my bride, and Joseph, my slave. The rest of you, oh, Psyphon has been searching for some volunteers."<p>

"NEVER!" shouted Emma, her temper close to blowing. Joe was the same, feeling his fire powers build up too.

Vilgax suddenly shocked them all with a shock rod he had. The shock was painful and they all screamed and writhed in pain, even when he stopped.

"Silence, prisoners!" he hissed.

"You should be silent, Vilgax!" said a new voice as a brown-haired, green-eyed boy landed in front of the warlord.

"Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax roared.

"And I'm not alone," said Ben. "Look behind you."

Vilgax did, only to find himself facing five glowing weapons all pointed at him. "Let them go, Vilgax," Tetrax snarled.

"Why should I?" said Vilgax and snapped his fingers.

Droids appeared and began shooting everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, second part of the battle will come up sometime, but it may be a while. I'm not sure.<strong>

**Translations for what Sevenseven says are in this order:**

**1. "Over here."**

**2. "For the children."**

**3. "I refuse to let Vilgax harm them."**

**4. "All life, including alien life, is precious."**

**Oooh, looks like the battle's just begun and some familiar faces have joined in! Stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review (no flames please)!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Chapter 10 Battle, Part 2

**Here is the second part of the battle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rescor. Shanny, Ryan, Emma, Joseph, Shonda, Marcus, Carla, and McKayla all belong to EmmALewisS and all the other aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Battle, Part 2<strong>

As soon as the shots began firing, Rook, Sevenseven, Tetrax, Shanny, and Ryan deployed their weapons while Ben transformed into Crashhopper. The fight was going strong and Sevenseven managed to get over to the Outsiders and he broke the lock, freeing them.

"_Scvrckrttgg," _he said to them and shot as some droids that came too close. The Outsiders joined in the battle with weapons and even Rescor and Wildvine broke free of their prisons to come help. It was really intense and Ben had to change forms many times after he kept getting pounded by Vilgax. No matter what form he tried, he couldn't get the warlord to stay down and one final smack from Vilgax threw Ben into the wall, making him slump over in unconsciousness.

"BEN!" Rook yelled, running over to his partner. Emma also came over and checked Ben for injuries.

"He's okay," she said to the worried Revonnahgander. "He'll be unconscious for a bit though."

Rook nodded, glad the teen hero was okay for now and glared at Vilgax before charging at him. The reason for Rook's anger was that he saw Ben as a younger brother and had vowed to protect him and if anyone hurt Ben, they answered to not only Magister Tennyson, but to Rook as well.

Vilgax's droids didn't really stand much of a chance against Rook in big brother protection mode, but the warlord just smacked Rook away as well. Emma saw Rook grab one shoulder in pain after he landed and decided enough was enough.

"Outsiders! Let's give him all we got!" she called out and they agreed and transformed. Shonda and Joseph both transformed into the Pyronite forms, Carla to her Petrosapien form, McKayla to her Vulpimancer mode, Marcus to his Polymorph form, and Emma to her Necrofriggian mode.

Vilgax laughed. "You think your alien halves can stop me?" he sneered.

"We don't think so!" said Emma "WE KNOW SO!"

With that, Vilgax was hit with flaming fireballs, slime balls, diamond shards, ice beams, and was tackled by McKayla in her Wildmutt form. The Warlord hit them with energy beams, but they kept at it, not faltering as their anger over their friends being hurt fueled them.

Tetrax, Sevenseven, Shanny, and Ryan finished off the last droid and joined the Outsiders, using their weapons to fight Vilgax. Rescor and Wildvine helped Rook and Ben to their feet to fight again, and Feedback, Snare-Oh, and Sugilite also joined in. The combined powers seemed to be weakening Vilgax as his energy beams seemed to do no good until he pressed a button near the wall and electricity shot out, shocking the aliens and humans and making them fall. The Outsiders all reverted back to human form and fell, unable to fight now.

"Finally," hissed Vilgax. "I think Incarcecon is the perfect place for all of you, except for Emma and Joseph, for those two are mine."

"We won't let you, Vilgax," Tetrax growled, frustrated that he couldn't do anything about the situation.

Vilgax fired up the transport beam, ready to beam them to the dangerous prison. Emma struggled to get up and Joe did as well.

"Joe, he killed our parents," she said. "We can't let him get away with it."

"I'm with you, sis," said Joe and the two transformed to their alien forms and quietly moved away from the others, waiting to catch Vilgax off guard. Sevenseven was near them and painfully moved one arm to give them a thumbs up. They nodded and got ready.

The transport beam was ready and Vilgax turned to his fallen foes. "Goodbye," he hissed at them.

Before he was blasted with both fire and ice and screamed in pain. Emma quickly reset the coordinates for Plumber HQ and set the ship to self-destruct after using a second beam with the coordinates to Incarcecon. "This is for our mom and dad, you freak," said Emma angrily as she froze him from the waist down and Joe burned the top part of him with his hottest fire. Vilgax roared, but couldn't do anything as he was beamed to Incarcecon right then.

The two siblings quickly got the other transport beam and huddled everyone together on the platform, the beam transporting them just before the ship exploded.

Three hours later, all were in the infirmary, recovering from their injuries. Tetrax spoke to the kids. "Emma, Joseph, I'm proud of you two. You saved us and you were brave," he said.

"We're all proud of you," said Shonda. "You both have learned so much and are just like your parents."

"Thanks, Aunty," said Emma. "Thanks, Uncle Tetrax."

Everyone smiled as one by one, they all gave in to sleep, having earned it after such a hard battle.

* * *

><p>In Incarcecon, Vilgax was furious and beat the other prisoners that were in his way, but some of them were stronger than him and beat him up too, since they disliked him for all he had done.<p>

It seemed that he did things they didn't agree with.

Sevenseven, who had gotten away before being transported, watched in amusement as Vilgax was beat up and nodded to himself, knowing that with Vilgax in prison, the half-aliens would be safe and he would never harm them or anyone else again.

* * *

><p>The translation for what Sevenseven said is "Transform".<p>

**Well, the battle is finally over and they're all safe. **

**Next chapter will be the epilogue and it will be longer, I promise!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Chapter 11 A Family Together

**Here is the conclusion for this story. Enjoy, y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rescor. Shanny, Ryan, Shonda, Marcus, Carla, McKayla, Emma, and Joseph all belong to EmmALewisS. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: A Family Together<strong>

They all recovered slowly and together, considering that the battle had been harsh, but as the pain lessened every day, their spirits lifted.

"Hey, what happened to Kyber, the hunter you told us about?" Emma asked Snare-Oh, Feedback, and Sugilite.

They smiled. "Don't worry," said Sugilite. "He's in the Null Void and can't get out."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," said Feedback with a smile, making the others smile.

Emma looked over to her adoptive parents. "Mom, Dad," she said. "I love you."

Shanny smiled. "We love you too," she said and then her smile faded. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you and your brother the truth. We wanted you to be safe and hoped that in hiding the truth from you that you wouldn't be hunted."

"But we were wrong," said Ryan. "We should have told you when you had asked us if you had been adopted."

Tetrax now spoke. "You both raised them well and I should have also known asking you not to tell them was wrong, but I too wanted them to be safe," he said.

Joseph now spoke. "You all kept us safe, besides I don't think we would have believed you if you told us we were half-aliens. We almost didn't believe Uncle Tetrax when he told us," the young boy said.

Ben now spoke. "What are you guys going to do now?" he asked. "It's gonna be a little hard hiding from villains now that you guys know what you are and word will spread."

"Ben is right," said Rescor. "Your lives may be constantly in danger."

Shanny and Ryan looked at each other and nodded. "We discussed this a long time ago and came to a conclusion," said Shanny. "We believe Emma and Joseph should stay here with Shonda and Marcus."

Emma and Joseph looked at their parents. "But you're our parents," said Emma. "We don't want to leave you."

Rook now spoke up. "Why not have Shanny and Ryan join the Plumbers and that way the whole family can be together?" he asked.

"An excellent idea, Rook," said a familiar voice and they turned to see Magister Tennyson come in. "Shanny. Ryan, if you two agree, then you will automatically be drafted as Plumbers. But, if you don't wish to, that is alright too."

The two looked at each other and Ryan nodded and Shanny nodded as well. "Alright, we accept," said Ryan, making their children smile happily.

Shonda and Marcus welcomed them into the family and made them a part of the Outsiders. Now, with eight people, The Outsiders were a strong force unit.

As for the family, Tetrax and Rescor joined in. Wildvine, Feedback, Sugilite, and Snare-Oh politely declined, explaining that they were needed on their planets, but promised to stop by now and again and to call to see how they were all doing.

It was about a month later that they fully recovered, thanks to Galvan technology and healing. One of the Plumber Magisters offered to take the four aliens back to their homeworlds and the four gratefully accepted the offer, packing up and saying goodbye to their friends. Emma and Joseph hugged them sadly, but the aliens comforted them and told them that they'd always be thinking about them. That gave the kids some comfort as they waved goodbye as Feedback, Sugilite, Snare-Oh, and Wildvine boarded the ship and it took off for the stars.

Ben then suggested a larger house for the family. "Since your home got trashed by Vilgax's robots and The Outsiders have been staying in Plumber HQ, everyone got together and bought this for you," he said and Magister Patelliday brought up on the screen a large house in the country. It was very big and secluded a bit. The Outsiders instantly liked it and thanked the Plumbers for such a generous gift and moved in within the week.

The week had been busy with the kids choosing their rooms and the adults also picked their rooms and painted and decorated. Even Ben and Rook came to help when they weren't on patrol and Emma even called them her cousins, making them smile when they realized they were made part of the family.

Then, a month later, it was both Emma and Joseph's birthdays. Surprisingly, they had both been born on the same day, although a few years apart. Shonda and Marcus insisted on a big celebration and the others agreed.

On the big day, Emma and Joseph were sitting in her room, talking.

"Would you have believed all this would happen to us, Emma?" asked Joe.

She shook her head. "Probably not," she answered. "But, I'm glad."

"Me too. This means we're cooler than the kids in town!" Joe said excitedly, making Emma smile.

"You bet, bro," she said as they hugged.

Rescor cleared his throat from the doorway. "Hey, you two. You ready?" he asked. Both nodded. "Let's go then."

"Uncle Rescor," said Emma. "Piggy-back ride?"

With a warm laugh, Rescor nodded and kneeled down. "Hop on," he said and felt them latch onto him. Moving his arms around, he soon had them secured and walked down the hall and downstairs. Emma and Joseph grinned the whole time and then Emma looked over the top of Rescor's head and saw Tetrax.

"Hey, Uncle Tetrax, we're taller than you," she said, unable to resist a good joke.

Tetrax looked over at them with a smile. "My goodness, you certainly are," he said, playing along as the kids slid down from Rescor's back and were enveloped in hugs from the family. Then everyone was headed outside, but Tetrax and Rescor caught Emma and Joseph respectively. "You know what you kids need?" asked Tetrax and they shook their heads, to which he and Rescor both grinned.

"Birthday tickle!" said the two aliens as they began tickling the half-aliens. Emma and Joe giggled and laughed as the two aliens continued to tickle them, going from their sides, ribs, underarms, and stomachs rapidly. The kids squirmed hard, but couldn't escape their strong uncles, who finally stopped and scooped up their victim in their arms. Emma hugged Tetrax and Joe hugged Rescor as the two carried them outside to the celebration.

In a hidden area of the woods, Sevenseven watched the family, smiling to himself as he placed the presents he had gotten for the kids with the big pile of presents before moving away softly, catching both Emma's and Joseph's eye, but they only smiled and waved, which he returned and gave them a thumbs up. They returned the thumbs up and watched him go.

They couldn't believe that the summer had started so crazily with being on the run and finding out what they were and meeting their family.

But now, looking back on it, they wouldn't change what they had right now for the world, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes "The Outsiders". I want to extend a special thanks to these people:<strong>

**EmmALewisS: who requested the story and review throughout. Thank you so much, Amiga! **

**newbienovelistRD: who reviewed the story throughout. Thank you so much, Amiga!**

**animegal1357: who reviewed and asked me to continue: Thank you so much!**

**Shadowcelticassa: who also reviewed. Thank you so much!**

And last, but certainly not least:

**Sparkling Lover: who reviewed this story throughout and helped me out when I got stuck on part of the story. A very big Thank You to you, Amiga!**

**You guys were the reason this story was good. And to all my other viewers, thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
